Problem: Tiffany is a gardener. She plants $5$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $11$ roses. How many roses did Tiffany plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of roses that Tiffany planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of roses} \times 11\text{ roses per row}$ $5\text{ rows of roses} \times 11\text{ roses per row} = 55$ roses